Opposites Attract
by LillyUnova
Summary: SONIC HETALIA CROSSOVER When Mephiles gets sealed inside of Norway, everything is normal in both time lines. But what would happen if Mephiles secretly tries to manipulate him into reeking havoc on both his and Silver's time line. Can Matthias and his friends stop him before it's too late? "I am who you don't think I am" WARNING: CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND YAOI (Denor and Sufin)


Word count: 909 words

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN HETALIA, SONIC, FANART OR MUSIC USED I ONLY OWN THE PLOT IN THIS BOOK!

Sweat glistened in the moonlight like mini spotlights down his forehead as Matthias sprinted down one of the many lush forests in Norway. His legs were practically begging him to cease and let them rest, his thoughts in a complete and utter frenzy much like he was. His face held many scratch marks that were short in length but stung as sweat dripped down and made contact with them but he paid no mind .

But scratches weren't the only thing that decorated his face oh no. Black bruises covered his once spotless face. Most were from wars from way back when and some were from when him and Silver fighting Mephiles and Solaris with the Axis and Allies. Wheezes and pants were all he was able to muster from his now deprived lungs. 'Oh god please I beg of you. Please tell me I'm not too late!' He thought in his head as he continuously muttering small prayers. He suddenly tripped on a tree root, falling face first he tried to slowly rise but falling with a painful groan. Almost on cue, the moon's gaze fell on him almost like the moon is trying to scream "C'mon! You're out here lying on the ground while for all we know, Lukas is probably messing up our futures as we speak so are you gonna get up or will you stand by and let this happen?!"

Summoning whatever strength he had left in his body, he slowly got to his feet and started sprinting once more. He couldn't waste even a nanosecond and it all counted. He used the moons light as his flashlight navigating through shrubs and other forestry to try to save his the love of his life. Yes he'll fully admit that he has a crush on the personification of Norway. From his beautiful blue eyes, his slender figure and his mysterious personality that just makes him come back for more. Noticing a silhouette sitting on a tree stump he walked towards it with caution. 'Could it be?' He questioned as he came closer to the stump. The figure appears to be in discomfort, with its hands on either side of its face muttering something along the lines of "Leave me alone!" walking closer, he noticed the same Nordic cross hairpin in its blonde hair signalling that the silhouette was indeed Lukas. "Is that you?" He stuttered out walking around to see his face. Moving his hands away from his troubled face he saw nothing but raw terror in his blue eyes.

"M-matthias please you have to run I'm not safe!" He trembled as he sat up attempting to run again. This time a place that isn't so obvious. "I came all this way to save you, why do you want me to just go away?!" He grabs Lukas's wrists holding them in grip being mindful of not to hurt him. Lukas struggled to get out but he put up a fight. Why can't he understand? Mephiles is destroying him from the inside out starting in his subconscious. "Please you don't know w-" Then make me understand!" He replied desperation clear in his voice. "I want to help you please tell me everything. Make me understand!" Lukas sighed and grabbed Matthias's tie bringing him to his level, timidly whispering in his ear, "Mephiles. He's trying to gain my control" His voice wavering off to nothing but a whimper. Matthias clenched his fists to the point they turned a sickly white the moment he heard 'his' name. It's not possible. He's probably messing with him yeah that's it. "But that's not possible" he said in a reassuring tone. "We all sealed him in the emeralds and they're with Silver, How could he possibly be in you?" He questioned with a small chuckle. It's probably just some dirty trick yeah that's it! But last he checked, April fools was nowhere near. "It's not a dirty trick Matthias, Mephiles has been sealed inside of me for almost a month now since Silver feared that he'll escape out of the emerald prison, so I suggested that he should be sealed away in a human vessel" he muttered loud enough he could hear.

'But why him though?' He thought to himself. "And before you say anything the main reason I did what I did was because it would reject everyone else and I was the only person that he would go in" he read his thoughts perfectly. "Maybe we should get going, you need rest after what's been happening and the others are starting get worried" He suggested as he gave a hand to his friend, which he accepted and both started to make their way home

A/N: oh god this is probably the longest prologue I'v ever written ever. Though I do hate the fact that I rushed the ending a little but all in all it isn't that bad though I do have a weird feeling that Matthias and Lukas are a little out of character but maybe that's just me.


End file.
